Catching Shadows
by Ratchet171
Summary: Possible multi-chapter prompts & characters. Ch 1: Hanzo wasn't quite sure who decided to break into his room on a weekly basis, but he planned to find out... and who knows, maybe later he'd get to see Jesse McCree in an apron after all.


I usually write dark/serious works, figured I'd try something different.

I might make this a series of shorts with different prompts/characters. Open to suggestions. Let me know what you think.

* * *

At first, it started small.

Hanzo might not have noticed it had he been anyone else but there was nothing getting past his keen eye.

Across the room a neatly trimmed flower stood proudly within a previously empty vase. He knew he didn't put it there and certainly no staff risked entering his personal quarters. All private quarters were key coded to each individual and only those of higher clearance were able to override them in case of emergencies. He had made it _expressly_ clear he wanted no staff entering his room. Perhaps he would have to speak to Winston about this.

As far as he could tell, nothing else in the room had been touched or moved. He briefly lifted it by the stem, surprised to see whoever had placed it there had also had the forethought to soak the stem to prevent withering. The flower provided a nice splash of color to the otherwise monotone room, he supposed.

The corners of his mouth twitched into the faintest hints of a smirk. He could forgive whoever it was for entering, just this once.

* * *

It had been a week since the flower incident. Nothing had changed since then and he had almost forgotten someone had even left it there.

Firing off three last arrows in quick succession, he nodded in approval as they sank themselves dead on in their desired targets. He shouldered his bow, deciding now was a good stopping place in his practice. It was nearly noon and he wanted to spend some time meditating before he met with his brother for lunch. He certainly needed the peace before trying to deal with his brother's shenanigans.

Making his way from the shooting range, he briefly passed McCree who tipped his hat in greeting, grinning ear to ear. He responded with a polite incline of his own head. If the cowboys eyes lingered on his form longer than was socially acceptable, he did not outwardly show it, choosing instead to quicken his pace and bury the warmth he felt building in his core.

He decided to make a quick stop at his quarters to dispose of his bow. He wasn't quite keen on being without a weapon even in the safety of Overwatch headquarters, so he opted for a small blade kept hidden and a thinner, more flexible bow strung across his shoulder. It wasn't as sturdy and reliable as his personal bow but it would work well enough in an emergency should he need it.

Entering his quarters, he halted abruptly.

Flowers. More of them.

There was now a bright bouquet of cherry blossoms in place of the single bloom. Taken aback, he glanced about the room quickly, swiftly checking the other rooms and going so far as to glance both ways down the hallway for traces of a visitor. Nobody. Knowing someone had bypassed the security to enter his room, not intending to steal or deflame his quarters, but to leave _flowers_ left him baffled. _Did the staff leave these?_ His thoughts briefly considered the notion of someone gifting these to him personally before pushing it away. It was likely just a maid who didn't get the memo, nothing more. Deciding quelling on it wouldn't bring him the answers he seeked, he shouldered his bow and left his quarters. A bit more quietly and on guard than usual.

Making his way through the base, he took a slight detour to one of the lesser used exits so as to avoid any social confrontations. His mind was set on meditation alone.

 _Definitely_ not his possible secret admirer.

Definitely.

* * *

Less than a week later and Hanzo had yet to see any changes made to his room. He had been on constant vigilance for whoever was paying him secret visits. After considering it further, he noticed both times had been during his training session. The same punctual training session he followed daily. _They must know I am not in my quarters during those hours. Perhaps I could catch them in the act?_ Deciding he would change up his schedule tomorrow for the sake of curiosity and _nothing more_ , he decided to get ready for dinner. Genji had insisted he start wearing more casual clothing as he grew more accustomed to staying on base. He had no qualms against it. Changing into a pair of jeans and a darker jacket, he then made his way to the dining area to meet with Genji.

As he entered the dining hall, faint conversation from the kitchen drifted to his ears.

" _Are ya sure?"_

" _Yes most definitely."_

" _Aight Genji, good workin' with ya."_

 _That sounded like McCree and Genji. What would those two be doing together?_ The two were definitely not close friends, more of mutual acquaintances through headquarters. Not to suggest that they didn't get along, considering their shared history, but it wasn't quite on a friend basis either. Regardless the reasons, it wasn't his concern. Ever since Genji's life threatening incident, he had Hanzo's full trust and support in anything.

Realizing they were about to join him and it _may or may not_ look like he was eavesdropping, Hanzo swiftly unfastened his bow and set it against the wall, making certain he made noise as he did so. Glancing over at the entrance, he was proven correct as Genji and McCree strode out still deep in conversation. He was surprised to note that McCree was slightly covered in flour and Genji was mid balling up an apron. _McCree bakes?_ Heat rose to his face as he wondered what the occasion was and how _good_ Jesse would look in an apron. That line of thought was interrupted by the gawking the duo gave him when they noticed his presence.

"Ah, brother-!" Genji caught himself mid sentence before subtly tossing the apron somewhere behind himself. "I did not think you would be this early."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "I thought I would arrive early to assist with any preparations."

Genji nodded, ushering him towards the table. "I would greatly appreciate it."

McCree merely continued gawking at him without a word, his face tinged slightly red. Hanzo shifted uncomfortably. _Is he embarrassed I came in? Did I interrupt something?_ Genji shot a quick glance at McCree before shaking his head, quickly manhandling the cowboy out the door, muttering something about business to attend to.

Hanzo merely frowned.

* * *

The following morning, Hanzo decided to stay in and train before dinner. He kept the lights dimmed and spent the time meditating, on alert for anything unusual. It was several hours before he made out three sharp raps on his door. Quickly rising and pressing himself flatly against the wall, he used the shadows of the room to hide himself from the entrance. It was quiet for a few tense moments. Then, the subtle _woosh_ of the door sliding open followed by boots clinking on the floor alerted him to his visitor.

Jesse McCree found himself flat against a wall with a knife firmly placed against his throat.

"If ya wanted to get close to me ya could've just asked," Jesse drawled with a smirk.

Quickly realizing who it was, Hanzo stepped back, sheathing his knife. "McCree? You are not supposed to be here."

Jesse chuckled. "Hey now, is that any way to treat a guest? Sides, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

Hanzo merely frowned in confusion. Jesse motioned at the floor behind him, drawing his attention to the sticky splattered mess of a former strawberry shortcake.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Hanzo had to hold back the grin that threatened to split his face upon the realization.

"Guess next time I should just be a lil more forward, huh." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, drawing his hat down a little lower to cover his blush. "Well, can always make another."

Hanzo wanted to laugh but instead flashed the cowboy a bright smile. "I appreciate the gesture. How did you know I liked strawberry cake?"

Jesse smirked. "Your brother might have mentioned a thing or two… and given me access to your room."

Hanzo would have sighed in annoyance had he not been so enthralled to learn the cute cowboy he had his sights on was the one leaving him gifts. "He will learn to mind his own business… Later. For now, I believe we have a mess to clean up."

Jesse laughed openly before scooping a handful of the sticky pink mess into his face, making a mad dash around the table to put some distance between them. Hanzo would have been annoyed if it were anyone else and if he were not already chasing after Jesse with two handfuls of his own.

Genji would certainly be hearing from him for this… and who knows, maybe later he'd get to see Jesse McCree in an apron after all.

* * *

Three sharp knocks interrupted Angela from her paperwork. She shot a glare at the doorway, in no mood for whoever decided to interrupt her work. A rather battered and dented Genji peaked around the corner just out of throwing range.

"Angela? I need healing."

* * *

R&R


End file.
